Saoirse
by Himiko5
Summary: Every hundred years a young girl with the mark of the God's on her forehead is offered back to the heavens in return for protection, but when the ceremony is about to take place a group wanting the godly powers for themselves sends Deyrnas into chaos and the young girl is sent away to find safety and stumbles upon Levi. What could the Gods possibly have planned for her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat on a golden silk pillow, my knees tucked underneath me, my hands delicately resting on my thighs. My brown eyes colored with gold and turquoise eye shadows watched while many people ran frantically through the temple. I inwardly sighed before a young woman known as keeva came up to me.

"Oh, Saoirse*! I can't believe today is already upon us! Time does fly by, doesn't it?" I pressed my plump lips together while she draped a wonderfully hand stitched maroon, and gold scarf over my black hair, only adding to the already insane amount of silk clothing I was already wearing. I gently turned my head away from my childhood friend, not bothering to answer. She was one of the many play mates whom was offered to me when I was young and shortly after she became my closest companion.

"…Saoirse, I can't imagine how you must be feeling but _please_ understand." Hearing her sad tone I shifted my eyes to look up into her own, an empty feeling finding its way into my heart. I put on a small smile to show her I was fine before a maid rushed over to her, shooing her away from me to leave me to my own before the ceremony.

I looked down into my lap once more, letting numerous thoughts race through my mind. Since the day I was born, born with this mark on my forehead I had been pampered and prepared for my future. Most of our society believes it is a blessing from the god's and an honor to be in my place but from a young age it felt more like a curse. Knowing today will be my last day, knowing I will never be able to laugh with my family again, or eat crackers with the priest in secrecy after lessons, knowing in just a short amount of time I will no longer be living made my body pulse with fear and hate. Hate for whoever decided to bestow upon me such a short lived life.

My eyes stung as tears threatened to spill over but for the sake of my people, my family, friends, I lifted my head up high and looked fate square in the eyes.

I can do this.

"Saoirse…" My head spun over to see our people's priest and my long term friend.

"Ahmet." My voice barely reached him but it was enough. Showing me a strained smile he reached out to me.

"Are you ready?" My heart clenched.

"For the sake of everyone I will try my best." Ahmet's lips trembled while I grasped his hand, my silk slippers gripping the marble floors. He looked at me once more before guiding me through the pillared halls, my beaded robes creating the only sound as they lightly dragged across the floor. I watched Ahmet's large and aged back as he brought me to the doors of our temples balcony. I could hear the mummers of my city slipping through the cracks. Ahmet grabbed both of my hands, distracting me from reality for a moment.

"You will continue to live on, longer than most because you will be living within our city, with our people for hundreds of years to come." I smiled sadly for a moment before I took my shaky hands away and turned to face the large cherry wood doors, engraved with the story of our evolution. Taking a deep breath I pushed the heavy doors open, revealing myself to the thousands of people waiting. The thud from the two doors rang throughout, making the crowd become silent and begin to watch quietly as I gracefully made my way to the balcony.

Breathe shaking within me I looked down upon my people, seeing their scared faces made me understand why I was here. Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth, the anticipation so thick I could cut it with a knife.

"My people! My family! Today has finally come upon us. Today I give my life for yours so you may live on. What better way is there for me to go? Our fate will be secured and our peaceful days will continue. Do not grieve for me, let me proceed to live on through your protection and your secured futures. May you and your children forever remember me by continuing to live! This is my gift to you."

I closed my eyes, my long lashes kissing my rosy cheeks goodbye.

Oh earth, oh sky. Please, take me in.

Opening my eyes I readied myself for the ritual but before I could begin my song a shrill scream echoed throughout the air. My heart quickened while I searched the now panicking and screaming crowd. Rushing towards the stairs I attempted to find out what was happening but a hand wrapped around my arm and roughly pulled me back, my beaded head piece crashing to the ground. I let out a yell, turning to look into the eyes of Ahmet while the pearl beads swirled around our feet.

"We have to leave! Now!" My Mind fogged up with confusion while he hurriedly dragged me through the temple.

"Wait! Ahmet what is happening?!" I struggled not to trip over my flowing robes while he rushed me to the back quarters of the temple. Once we reached the kitchen he slammed the heady doors, locking them.

"Saoirse, you need to get out of here, now! There are a group of men who call themselves the sovranznos they have been conspiring against us for a while now so they could secure your powers and use them to take over Deyrnas! I thought we had caught them all but there must be a few who slipped through our radar!" My head throbbed from all this information.

"W-What? Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!" Ahmet looked at me with regret before someone pounding on the heavy doors behind us made me scream.

"You need to get out of here! Saoirse here, take this." Ahmet pulled out a necklace from his pocket, a beautiful piece of jewelry which was decorated with a single glittery pure glass stone. He quickly dropped it in my hands before rushing me to the back door and guiding me to the stalls for the horses.

"Why did you give this to me? Ahmet!" I shoved my hand which was grasping the necklace at him, angry he was leaving out so much information.

"It is so you will always have a piece of Deyrnas with you! Hurry, please, Saoirse you need to go!" He quickly guided me on the horse before pulling on its reigns, running us towards the back gate to the woods outside our city.

"Wait! Ahmet aren't you coming with me!?" Loud shouting from the sovranznos could be heard along with the many screams coming from the civilians. My body trembled with fear and worry.

"GO! I will distract them, hurry! Get as far away as possible! I know the God's will look after you, their daughter!" Slapping the horse it took off out of the city and into the dense forest, I watched, tears streaming down my face as Ahmet closed the gates leaving me alone and terrified for the first time in my life.

*Saoirse is pronounced sirsh-uh

sir rhymes with her + sh pronounced as sh in shower uh pronounced like the u in under

/pronunciation/Saoirse this is a link on how it is pronounced. If you can't see the link or it isn't working just type into google "how to pronounce Saoirse"

Any wayyyyyyysss thanks so much for reading my first chapter! Super sorry if you're confused and if you don't understand how this relates to snk but please be patient because it will make sense in the next chapter I promise! Also please excuse my grammar I didn't grow up in the best area with the best education and in fact most of high school I didn't even attend lol but whatever I'm not in high school anymore but I am really trying so please be kind! I hope this plot is interesting to you! I try my best to write uncommon work and trust me my story will become less common later on in the story!

Please review? Yeah, that would be lovely!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Night fell upon me as my horse continued to race through the dense trees, my heart pounding with fear. What if we encounter a titan? I could never run from one! I surely would be killed! A sob rose in my throat as I thought about the possibilities but I continued to hold my head up high. Ahmet always said that those who cracked under times of pressure never succeeded. My lips trembled with the thought of my priest. My people…oh God's! Why! Why did you do this? Everyone back home would never be able to survive without me! Tears flowed down my cheeks but they quickly stopped when I saw a large figure trudging around in the distance. My heart stopped and I quickly pulled the horse to a halt, attempting to figure out my next move.

"I best go the other way." I thought out loud before turning and ordering my companion to run as fast as his tired legs could offer. We managed to avoid that situation and finally once I thought we were safe I made the horse slow down so he could regain his strength. It had already been several hours after night had begun and at the most I only had maybe three hours left to find a safe place to stop. Running around in the day didn't seem all that safe, but really what did I know? I sighed quietly while I adjusted my hand stitched robes, enjoying the sensation of brushing my fingers over the silky threads but I quickly stopped when I felt the cold presence of the necklace Ahmet gave me. I let out a sad smile before wincing from the pain coming from my butt.

"Ugh, I really need a rest and you do too pal." I pat the main of my friend before looking around and finding a large tree suitable enough to rest under for a short break. Sitting down I sighed contently as I placed my back against the tree. My horse sighed as well as he nibbled on the plants the earth offered. Leaning my head back I ran my hands through the grass, letting the cool blades tickle my palms. The world seemed innocent at this moment, making me forget the lurking dangers but of course I was quickly reminded when the ground began to shake and a titan with its mouth hung wide open came upon us. My horse began to neigh and kick in fear and I quickly jumped up, attempting to mount him again but was stopped when a dark shadow loomed over me and the titans breath gently blew my hair around my face.

Shaking I looked up into the eyes of the most feared creature on this earth. I tightened my trembling grip on my horse, proud he was loyal enough to stay with me while the titan crouched down to my level, its disgusting eyes boring into mine. I was sure this was it, my end. If I was going to die I would have rather have pulled through with the ceremony, at least that way I would have died for a purpose. Surprisingly though the God's must have decided otherwise because the titan propped back up to a standing positing then turned around and walked away. My body shook ferociously while I collapsed onto the ground grasping my necklace Ahmet gave me. I didn't have any answer as to what happened but at this point I didn't bother with finding one. I needed to find another city, somewhere to escape to, and once again the God's must have been in my favor because after a few more hours of riding I could see off in the far distance giant walls that enclosed a giant city.

It has been a full two days after I left Deyrnas and I was finally looking up at the giant rock walls in front of me. There really seemed like there was no way in but was quite happy when I found a hole in the wall just big enough for me and my horse to squeeze through but when we reached the other side I wasn't greeted with pleasant people and busy streets I was welcomed with ruined homes and businesses that were overgrown with plant life. I gasped as I walked through the deserted streets sensing the horrid things that must have happened here, for there was a heavy air surrounding everything. I held tight onto my horse's reins, making sure I was on high alert just in case anything darted out of nowhere. I looked over into the distance and saw what seemed to be another wall. Finally, approaching the huge wooden door after trudging through the town I wondered if there was anyone even in that secluded off area. It seemed as though the titans had found this place too. Standing in front of the large doors my gut twisted with worry and anxiety before I brought my fist up and loudly thudded on the hard wood, making a wonderfully loud sound. Feeling scared I quickly glanced behind me to make sure nothing was sneaking up on me but was quickly brought forwards again when I heard something creak open. Looking up I saw a pair of eyes looking down at me from a small window in the door. I could hear his gasp as he took in my attire and my heart fluttered in return.

Yes! There are people here, I am saved! I heard yelling come from the other end of the door and soon another face peered down at me and similarly to the other person he gasped. I became worried again, hoping they wouldn't leave me out here for long or even worse not let me in but my insecurities were brushed away about twenty minutes later when the door opened and a group of people in green, and brown coats were waiting for me on the other side. I slowly walked in, the ends of my now dirtied tassels dragging lightly on the dirt below me, my long black hair swaying at my waist. Once my horse and I were fully through the door slammed shut and my muscles loosened from finally feeling safe again.

"Who are you?" My eyes darted up to meet beautiful gray ones in return. The short man with a particularly unsatisfied looking face moved slightly closer to me, making me tense up again.

"I won't ask you again, who are you?" His low, dark tone sent shivers up my spine and I hesitantly opened my mouth to answer.

"Saoirse." I said quietly before he raised his brow, eyeing my appearance. I looked down at my clothes too suddenly remembering I'm still in my ceremony outfit, I must look ridiculous. I quickly looked up to see what everyone else was wearing, slightly shocked to see regular dresses and trousers, no traditional head dresses? Not even a hand stitched sash? My face became red at how much I must be standing out for people from everywhere started to surround us, creating a lot of commotion.

Not only do they dress strangely they are quite rude too… But my thoughts were quickly cut off when the short man with a hard expression grasped my arm making me gasp from shock.

"Hey, grab her horse! You're coming with me." He looked me in the eyes before he ordered me to get atop a wagon with him. I nodded lightly, suddenly feeling like crying from such hard treatment. This was not what I was suspecting when I found another city.

But then again who wouldn't be skeptical of a foreign girl from the outside?

Okay, hey guiissee! So first off let me say I don't remember if all the titans in wall Maria were killed? I seriously can't remember any of that and I haven't watched snk in a while so if I am wrong please correct me and maybe I will change this chapter later on? But yes please just go with it as of now. That would be much appreciated. HAHA but anyways I apologize for my grammar again.

Please review that would be lovely!

Thank you~


End file.
